Rafathermia
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Miko, Jack, and Raf find themselves trapped in the Artic with no way of getting back to Base. And to make matters worse, Raf falls through the ice and slowly, but surely develops hypothermia. If Jack and Miko don't find a way to get back, they just might lose Raf. Raf!Whump
1. Not Again

**This has taken quite a while, but it is finally done! I want to thank ZeDancingHobbit for checking my work and giving me such a better final copy than I had originally. I am honestly embarrassed that I made something like that. But this one is much better and I'm proud of it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Optimus," Ratchet called when he saw readings on the main computer. "Decepticon activity," he said, turning the ground bridge controls, already putting in the coordinates.

Arcee crossed her arms. "Another relic?" she guessed.

"That's what I'm assuming," Ratchet agreed.

Bulkhead smiled. "Then let's go get the package, beat some dents into those 'Cons and be back before lunch."

"Rock on, Bulk!" Miko cheered, walking to her guardian.

Bulkhead shook his head with a frown. "Sorry Miko, but you have to stay. I don't want you getting hurt."

Miko rolled her eyes and slouched her shoulder. "Come on, Bulk, you can't be serious!" she whined, stomping her foot. But, Bulkhead ignored her and transformed and drove into the swirling green vortex.

Miko made her expression turn to a look of sadness as the rest of Team Prime drove through too. When she noticed that Jack was eyeing her, to see if she'd chase Bulk, she sighed and waved with little effort towards the ground bridge. "Maybe next time, Bulk."  
But, she didn't fool Jack, and he was right behind her when she smirked before taking off into the ground bridge. Raf, not wanting to be left behind, chased after the two.

"Miko!" Jack yelled to the Asian teen, "Where do you think you're going?!" He was a foot or two away from catching up to her.

She smiled and turned her head around, not stopping her dash, though, and replied, "Cybertronian smack-down, duh!" She rolled her eyes before reaching the end of the ground bridge and jumping down.

Jack groaned and followed her.  
"Wait up!" Raf shouted, not far behind.

They leaped out and landed in snow. Jack and Miko sunk down to their ankles and Raf sunk to around mid-calf. "Cool," he marveled. Most kids have seen snow before they were approaching their teen years; that is if you didn't live in a place like Nevada, but unfortunately Raf had never seen real snow. Snow was better than he had ever imagined. The movies made it seem so fake, but now that he was here with real snow he realized how wrong they portrayed snow. Raf was awe struck, nothing could possibly be better.

"No," Jack said, "not cool. We have to get back to Base."

Miko rolled her eyes. "Let the kid have a little fun, Mr. Mother. We can play over here; out of the way while the 'Bots beat some 'Con aft. Once they finish, we'll leave with them. Easy as that."

"No, it's too cold. We could get sick. I'm calling Ratchet for pick-up," he challenged, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Miko heard a small sigh come from Raf and she held a finger up to the young boy to signal him to wait. "Hey Jack."

"What is it, Miko?" he said, dialing in Ratchet's call link code without looking up.

"You can't call the Doc-Bot." She had a smirk in her tone.

"And why is that, Miko?" He paused his dialing for a second to look up at the Asian teen. Instead of verbally answering him, Miko plucked his cell phone from his hand and chucked it to the opposite side of the snow plain from where the battle was taking place. The three watched it soar through the air and then make a soft 'pluff' noise as it disappeared into the snow.

It was silent for a moment; the three of them remained still. A smile formed on Miko's face from satisfaction. Raf gulped and slowly backed away when he saw Jack shut his eyes.

Jack tried to calm himself down, but failed to do so and yelled at Miko, eyes shooting open. "Miko! What? I mean, why!" he groaned shaking his head narrowing his eyes at the teen as steam puffed from his ears. Are you kidding me?! That was my phone! What was that for?!" He was outraged. "Miko, that was my cell phone," he repeated. "and do you know how long it took for me to save up money for that?! My KO paychecks aren't going to cover a new phone! We're you even thinking?" His face was red with anger. "You never think! Because if you did, you wouldn't throw my phone out into the middle of a freaking ice waste land, for God's sake, Miko! What were you thinking?!"

"Come on!" she called, ignoring him and already halfway to the open barren field filled with snow.  
Jack crossed his arms and looked down at Raf. He gave him the look that said, 'Don't even think about it.' Raf knew that Jack was in no mood, but this was his chance- possibly his only chance- to ever see snow. No way was he giving that up!

Raf smiled shyly before apologizing and slowly making his way towards Miko, but as he got closer and closer it turned to a run. "Come with us, Jack." Raf smiled back at his friend.

Jack rubbed his forehead in aggravation, but he couldn't resist Raf's innocent smile he was giving him. Miko was running away because she was being stubborn like usual, but Raf just wanted to play in the snow. He wanted to know what it was like.

He clenched his teeth and made his way slowly to his two friends, giving in to the devil inside of him.

Sure, he wanted them to have fun, but he was the oldest. He was considered the adult and adults are responsible for every consequence. He had to look out for all of them. That was his job and he wasn't going to fail; not in this lifetime, or the next, not ever.

"Miko! Get back here!" he yelled when he saw her again, but now she was packing a snowball together in her hands with a mischievous smirk on her face.

She shook her head with a smile, tossing the snowball from one hand to the other. "It's fun!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "No it's not, Miko. It's dangerous."

She widened her eyes in a mocking shocked look, "It's dangerous? Oh no!" she said sarcastically with a light laugh.

"Miko," he said between clenched teeth, "I'm being serious. Find my phone, and then we're out of here." She still wasn't off the hook for losing his phone yet. Maybe when she found it, he'd rethink forgiveness, but it's easier said than done; his phone could be anywhere.

Miko added more snow to her snowball so it no longer fit in one palm of her hand, she now had to cup it with two hands. "Blah! Blah! That's all I'm hearing from you right now," she said, ignoring him before hurling the snowball and nailing Jack right on the shoulder. She smiled in approval. Raf let out a small giggle as he watched from the sideline.

Jack rolled his eyes for the millionth time at her and continued through the snow. "Fine, but I'm going back. If you two want to freeze your butts off, be my guest." he said, trudging slower and slower as the snow got deeper. He had no idea how Raf was even making through; the kid was probably so excited he didn't even notice.

Raf sighed sadly rubbing his hands together, "It's not that I want to disobey you, Jack, but it's just that I've never seen snow before and it's amazing. I mean, you've been to Cybertron and Miko's been to Japan and Greece! Where have I've gone? School, Base and home, every single day for the past twelve, thirteen years. Boring! But this, this is the coolest thing ever and I just want to be able to know what it's like. To go home and be be able to say," He stood up straighter and puffed out his chest and used a deeper voice. "yeah, I've seen snow. Yeah, it's cool. I know you're jealous, but there's more; I haven't just seen a little snow! I've been to the Artic!" as he continued, he got more excited and the act he had put on was dying and before he finished he was back to his normal voice with a huge smile across his face. "Jack, it's amazing. If we could just stay for a few minutes..." He trailed off looking up into Jack's eyes.

Jack couldn't help but notice how happy the snow made Raf. He looked like a child waking up on Christmas and taking him away from the snow would be like giving a kid coal instead of toys.

'No', Jack told himself as he shook his head. He couldn't be like that if he wanted to do the right thing and convince the two of them to leave. It wasn't safe to be here with no coats, mittens or hats on. "Raf, it's not safe, I'm sorry. You're already knee-deep in the snow. You'll catch a cold. So come on, can I borrow your phone while Miko looks for mine?"

Raf didn't want to say 'No' to his friend, but he also didn't want to leave just yet. Luckily, Miko saved him by interrupting with a shout. "Hey guys, come check this out!" He looked up at Jack a second later with an apologizing look in his eyes, "Sorry Jack, but I promise 10 minutes at most!" he tried to assure him before running—or at least trying to run—after Miko.

Jack groaned and started after the determined boy as Raf struggled more and more as he continued through mounds of snow. Some were thicker than others and required more of an effort, but once he was on the other side of the deepest snow hill, he saw his trek was well worth it.

Miko found a pond that had frozen over and she was gracefully gliding across it like she was soaring, with her arms spread wide and her eyes the size of the sun. She smiled and laughed as she twirled around and landed on her butt. She looked up to Raf and waved. "Dude, you have to try this!" she shouted eagerly.

"Whoah," Raf muttered before sliding down the hill on his feet. He landed on the ice and started to glide with ease, just as Miko had been doing. He made sure he added as little pressure as possible so it didn't crack.

Jack soon caught up to them and didn't waste a second before yelling at the two kids about how dangerous they were being.

Raf stopped and bit his lip. Jack was right; maybe playing in the snow was fun, but this was actually dangerous. They didn't know how thick the ice was or how much weight it could hold.

He turned to Miko and carefully edged to her, not wanting to make any unneeded weight added to the ice. "Miko, Jack's right, but we can still have a snowball fight," he suggested with a smile.

Miko smiled. "Don't be a party pooper, Raf! What, are you taking after Jack now?" She giggled, spinning fast on one foot before she fell to the ice with a loud bang. Jack and Raf both yelped, afraid that it was too much for the ice to hold and the two would fall through.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on and have a little fun, won't you?" she said before grabbing his hands and starting to spin him in a circle. She progressively grew faster and faster as they continued to spin.

He shut his eyes tight and couldn't stand spinning; it made him nauseous. The only thing he heard as he was being spun was Miko's laughs and Jack's scolding. He let out an 'oof' when Miko let go of his hands and he went flying before he collided with the cold, hard ice.

He sat there for a moment trying to get over his dizziness, but before he could the ice cracked beneath him and he fell through into the freezing cold water.

He groped for anything that could stop him from falling through, but he failed. In a split second, he was flailing his arms and legs widely in the dark, never ending ocean. His hands flew to his face to grab his glasses just before they floated off his face.

He could stay afloat in a pool because there was usually a surface that he could push up off of inches below. Unfortunately, right now he couldn't find a flat surface to get a hold of, this just made his situation worse. Fear gripped his heart as he tried to reach the surface. He was experiencing the most frightening event that he could ever be put through. He had never felt as scared as he was right now.

He couldn't even tell which way was up or down.

He could feel his lungs burning as they ran out of fresh oxygen. They begged and screamed for air. He let out a strangled cry and kicked his feet over and over trying to propel himself forward. Whether he was traveling to the surface or to the bottom, he had no clue.

He continued until he felt something collide into his head. He opened his mouth needing oxygen, but only received water. He paused his struggling when he started to cough. Well, he wasn't even sure if he'd consider it coughing; it was more of a choking.

He began to worry even more; he didn't think he was going to make it, but his hope was regained when he stretched his arms over his head and his hands came in contact with the sharp edge of the cracked ice. He ignored the slight pain of the ice slicing his fingers and soon felt a sudden grip on his wrists. He could feel himself slipping as the pair of hands tried to pull him up and sure enough seconds later he plunged back into the water. He didn't even have a chance to get air before he went back fully under.

He used whatever strength he had left to propel himself upwards once more. His fingers got hold of the freezing ice. His grip was weaker this time though and his fingers were slipping. But, just before he let go,he felt two warm hands grab his wrists again. The set of hands now had a firmer and stronger grasp this time though.

With a lot of effort and extreme difficulty, Raf was finally above the water. He felt the ice tug at his stomach as he was dragged upwards by Jack, but he continued to try and help as much as he could until he was lying on the frigid ice, belly down.

Jack panted and wiped sweat from his brow. He didn't think he was going to be able to save him, but here they were with Raf saved.

He lifted Raf to his feet and asked him if he was okay. Raf slowly nodded his head and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He coughed up water and couldn't stop shaking.

Miko was quickly by his side, patting his back carefully. "Raf, I didn't mean to. I am really sorry. It just, I didn't really want you to fall, but-"

Raf placed a wet hand on her thigh shaking his hand, "S'okay Miko, you didn't mean to, I know."

Miko sighed sadly before being pushed away by Jack. "Raf," He said when he noticed that he was shaking worse by the second. He could sense the boy's tremendous amount o fear. "you're gonna be okay. Miko and I are going to be right by your side and we're going to get the 'Bots and we are going back home." Most of it was accidentally pointed towards Miko. He had his eyes on her, but was still huddled by Raf to keep him warm.

Once Raf was back to his feet again, Jack turned to face the Asian teen. He could feel steam puff from his ears, "See Miko? Why couldn't we have just left earlier?!"

She didn't say anything, she only stared at him. Jack could see the guilt in her eyes, so he toned down a bit. "Miko, you have no idea how frustrated and angry I am in you." He sighed and turned to the boy who was sitting on the ice again with his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around his small body to keep warm.

"You okay, Raf?" he asked again because no matter what Raf said, he knew he wasn't. Jack was instantly unzipping the light jacket he had on. It was winter in Jasper and even in scorching places like Jasper, it sometimes got chilly and June had forced them all to wear one before they could visit their Autobot friends.

Raf kept his eyes squeezed tight, but nodded. "I guess," he whispered. "Just a little cold and scared..." he admitted. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jack.

Jack saw the fear he was talking about deep in his eyes. Jack honestly did not blame the young boy; he had almost just lost his life. He was not even 13 and he had been put through many life threatening situations that a regular kid would never come close to experiencing.

"Come here," Jack said pulling Raf closer in a comforting manner sending daggers at Miko. She frowned and looked down at her lap. Deep down she knew she was the reason that Raf was almost killed and she hated it. She didn't mean to cause the ice to crack, she only wanted to have fun, for Raf to have a great first time in snow. She didn't mean for it to go this far.

Jack pulled the wet orange sweater vest off and helped the boy put his arms through the sleeves of his jacket he had taken off earlier. The jacket was baggy and the sleeves covered his hands and it didn't make him that much warmer, but it was an improvement.  
Raf gave a weak smile looking up at Jack. "Thanks," he muttered softly.

Jack nodded his head and said softly, "No problem."

Miko crawled back over in front of Raf and apologized once again. "I'm sorry, Raf. I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to have fun," she said sincerely.

Raf reached his shaky hand over to Miko's lap and patted her leg. "It's okay, Miko. I know you didn't mean it."

Miko smiled gratefully and placed her hand over Raf's, but her mood suddenly changed when Jack joined the conversation. He looked up and moved Raf from his lap to the vacant spot next to him. Jack quickly stood up and grabbed Miko's arm pulling her to the side to scold at the girl. "Miko, you're lucky that Raf is safe and alive right now. Do you understand how close he was to dying just a second ago?"

Miko quickly wiped away what looked to be a tear. "I didn't mean to hurt him Jack! And I know that you know that; you're just worried, trust me, we all are," She whispered looking over at the younger boy behind them who was doing his best to keep himself warm.

Jack looked over at Raf and when the boy noticed him, he gave a small smile, but behind it he could easily see the fear that still haunted his mind. Jack narrowed his eyes and used Miko as a way to get all of his stress out. "Miko, we're worried because you always do whatever you want and never listen to anybody else, even when they're right 75% of the time!"

Miko crossed her arms and muttered "We all make mistakes, Jack" She avoided Jack's eyes knowing she was in no position to argue back.

Jack looked back over at Raf and saw that Raf noticed that they were fighting, he tried to calm down and lower his voice, but it didn't work. Raf could hear every word.

He slowly inched away. He didn't like it when Miko and Jack had a argument, especially in a situation like this. Arguing led to shouting, shouting led to screaming and screaming led to chaos. Sometimes they'd tackle each other, and say some things that would get Raf grounded for months.

They reminded him of a married couple, and Raf responded to the situation by covering his ears or playing with Bee. He was the frightened child and Miko and Jack were his argumentative parents.

They could get along great, but one little disagreement and it started World War III. Raf was only twelve, barely even thirteen, so he did what any other kid would do and stayed out of it.

"Jack, I don't want us to argue, but you're making it seem like I wanted to hurt him. I really didn't mean for it to happen!" She said desperatelly, trying to convince Jack that she was being completely honest. She also knew that any other day Jack would have believed her because he knew what was right and when it was right, but he was so lost on what to do right now, he was taking it out on her and she knew she would soon follow.

"I'm not pointing any fingers, Miko. I just want to know why you have to be so irresponsible all the time. If you hadn't been so stubborn and wanted to get on my nerves by playing in the snow, we'd be at the Base right now with the 'Bots! Safe, warm, and dry!"

Raf could feel himself start to shiver. His drenched clothes clung to his skin and every time the wind blew, it was like he was momentarily in a freezer set to 70 below even with Jack's jacket. Raf was not a stupid kid, he knew what happened if you stayed in the cold too long, especially wet; hypothermia. That wasn't good.

Raf stood up slowly and tried to peek over the miniature mountain to see if he could see Bee. He walked further down expecting to see them fighting somewhere, but they had traveled further than he thought and what was in his line of sight was much more frightening than Miko and Jack's fighting.

Thinking that he had seen wrong, he took off his glasses and wiped the frost that had invaded the edges of his lenses. When the glasses were placed back on his head and the image hadn't changed, he gulped and swerved around to face Jack.

Jack was a few feet away, but he still couldn't hear his young friend calling him because he was busy yelling at Miko, and it didn't help that Raf's voice was quieter than usual due to falling through the ice.

He started to run to his two friends, but slipped. Fortunately, it brought their attention to him for a second.

"Raf, be careful," Miko said with concern, kneeling alongside of him with Jack as they slowly lifted him up. Raf saw the Vehicons come closer behind his two older friends. They began to make bigger strides with their blasters raised.

Raf couldn't seem to find his voice. "Ah, b-b, J-J!"

"Calm down, Raf. It's okay," Jack said.

Miko took Raf's hand in hers and rubbed it. "He's all wet and cold, probably freezing."

Jack agreed, "We should head back."

Miko narrowed her eyes at Jack. "Yeah, we wouldn't want someone getting sick," she said bitterly.

Jack sighed, "Miko, please don't start this again."

She scoffed, "Trust me, I don't want to."

Raf gulped and before Jack could say anything back, he said, "G-Guys!" and he pointed his finger at something behind them.

Jack and Miko turned their heads to see what had frightened the boy and saw the Decepticons slowly approaching. Jack quickly rose to his feet and pulled Miko and Raf up by their wrists. "Come on, guys!" he yelled, but never let go of them.

He continued to run faster and faster, but because Raf's legs were so short and he had difficulty keeping pace, he wasn't able to keep up with Jack and Miko. He tried to keep his legs moving, but he couldn't concentrate because he was shivering the whole time.

He was breathing heavily and he started to stumble. He couldn't walk anymore either because the snow was close to his hips now.  
His hand never left Jack's though, even when he tripped and fell. Jack stopped running with Miko when he felt a dead weight in his grip.

For the third time that day, Jack had to lift Raf back to his feet. "Raf, you have to stay on your feet and run faster," he said as he tried to catch his breath before they started running again. He made sure that he spoke softly to the boy.

Raf brushed the snow off of his legs and panted, "I-I can't k-keep up, J-Jack. It's too da-da-de..." He took a deep breath before he let it out slowly and finished, "deep."

Jack looked down at Raf with concern in his eyes. He could barely talk, he needed to get them out of there—now! He looked behind him and saw a 'Con point their pulse cannon at Miko and shoot. She easily dodged it by jumping out of the way. "Hurry!" she said before she continued on running so she would not get hit.

Jack narrowed his eyes in determination. "Come here, Raf," he muttered before he scooped the young boy in his arms. Jack had one hand supporting his bottom and the other holding the back of his neck close to him.

Raf's short arms wrapped tightly around Jack's neck and his hands clung to his t-shirt. Jack winced when he felt the cold wet skin on Raf's face when the young boy tucked his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The young genius was freezing cold. Jack noted that his clothes were soaking wet and only made him more cold. Jack could feel his small body shaking as he shivered.

Jack held him closer to try to keep him warm as possible. Carrying him was no problem at all, it was like holding a young toddler or a small puppy.

Raf watched the Vehicons slowly gain on them. One in particular was ahead of the others and now had its pulse cannon pointed straight at the two boys. Raf let out a strangled whine, "Jack, one's sha-shooting!" He started to pull on Jack's shirt to catch his attention.

Jack turned around just as a pulse of red came streaking towards them. He yelped and dived; covering Raf with his body. He felt the heat of the bullet as it sailed over him and landed a few feet in front of them. He sighed in relief when realized they were both unharmed. He didn't get up right away though because he heard the Vehicons stop and start a conversation. "Hey, Steve, did I get them?"

"I don't know," Steve's monotone voice answered. "I think. I see one, but it's not moving."

"Well, what about the other one?" the other wondered as it looked around.

"How would I know, Darren?" he spat his comrade's name.

"I don't know," Darren groaned, "Go check."

"Uh-uh, I don't think so, you can go poke the thing; not me," Steve said quickly.

"Why don't we just head back?" Darren suggested uneasily, trying to change the subject quickly.

Jack kept praying that the two 'Cons would leave them alone. He remained still as a stone above Raf with his eyes squeezed shut. But, they shot open fast when he realized Raf wasn't shivering anymore.

He looked down at the boy and all he could do was helplessly watch he saw Raf trying to hold back a sneeze. Jack bit his lip and winced when he heard a small sneeze followed by a sniffle.

Raf moaned, closing his eyes slowly. Jack shook Raf's shoulders silently, causing Raf to open his eyes again. "Come on, Raf. You have to try and stay awake."

"C-Can't," he stuttered, "t-too cold." His shivering started back up once again.

"Scrap," Jack muttered. Raf was getting too cold and too cold meant hypothermia. Raf was starting to fall asleep again, but before Jack could wake him up he awoke himself in a fit of coughs.

Jack's eyes widened as he desperately tried to quiet his friend, but he failed.

"Hey," Jack suddenly heard. "Do you hear that?" He knew it was one of the drones, but he couldn't tell if it was Darren or Steve.

"Yeah, it sounds like a clogged exhaust pipe," the other said.

"Are you kidding?! It is totally something that blew its gasket!"

The other scoffed, "Okay, yeah right," he said with a roll of his optics. "You'd probably think that; coming from your kind I mean."

The other one seemed surprised and offended. "What do you mean, 'my kind'?"

"Transform and we'll find out," he said in a threatening tone.

Jack was grateful that the two were bickering because it was buying him and Raf time to help stop the young genius' coughing.

Raf's hands were balled into fists by his mouth as he coughed violently into them; his small body shaking uncontrollably.

Jack silently prayed that the Decepticons wouldn't notice them, but his hopes were crushed when he heard the engines of a few more landing. "Shut up, you two pieces of scrap. Find and kill the source of that unbearable noise!" One of them ordered.

Jack's eyes became the size of dinner plates when he heard a Vehicon answer the other one. "It's over here; alive too."

They laughed and one started to advance towards them. He groaned and bit his lip trying to decide what to do. With a second of hesitation, Jack scooped Raf up in his arms and started running to where he had seen Miko head to last.

He mumbled under his breath as he kept running. He felt Raf's chest rising and falling unevenly and it sounded forced. Jack knew that Raf was probably falling asleep on his shoulder unintentionally, so he had to keep him awake.

"Hey Raf, can you tell me how many are close to us right now?" Jack knew this would keep Raf's mind going and he would know what he was dealing with, a win-win.

"1, 2, 3, 4…5," Jack could hear Raf slowly counting softly. "6 or 7, but they're coming fast, hurry J-Jack." Jack frowned when he heard how hard it was getting Raf to even count to 6.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Don't worry, I am," he whispered as he started down a hill. He descended more and the slope increased his acceleration.

"We're in the c-clear…f-for now…I think," Raf said, taking deep breaths in between the words in his sentence.

Jack nodded and narrowed his eyes in determination. When he was just getting to the bottom of the hill and when the 'Cons were about to reach the top of the hill, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from continuing to run.

"What the…" He moaned when he crashed face down into the snow. He probably would have stayed in that position for a few minutes to catch his breath, if he wasn't laying on top of Raf.

The boy barely seemed to mind though. When Jack lifted himself slowly off of his friend, Raf's eyes opened wide as he looked widely around. "Jack, where'd you go?" he asked, even though Jack was kneeling right in front of him.

Jack grabbed Raf's hand and his eyes quickly focused on him. "I'm right here, Raf."

Miko's gaze turned to Raf. "Getting worse," she stated more than asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Obviously."

She went to say something else, but Jack intrrupted her, "Miko, just shh. They're going to hear you."

Miko rolled her eyes and waved her hands, "Why do you think I built this?" She gestured to her snow barrier. "I call it Fort Miko," she said proudly.

Jack quickly covered her mouth when he heard the 'Cons talking. "I saw those things run this way." The robots searched for a few minutes, but they couldn't seem to see them inside of Fort Miko. The three walls and ceiling hid them. It was about four feet wide in diameter from one wall to the other and it was about five feet from the entrance to the back wall. But, a foot or so was cut off of that because the ceiling descended instead of being flat.

Jack's grip tightened a bit as he heard one of them practically right behind them, but thankfully it stopped advancing once he received a comm. from another Vehicon, ::Lord Megatron has ordered you to return. The Autobots have retreated.::

Once the link went dead, one of the 'Cons spoke up, "What about the organics?" He said 'organics' with much disgust.

Transforming noises could be heard before another answered, "Who cares? We won this battle, and besides, without their precious Autobots to help, they'll be dead soon."

Jack nudged Raf hard when he be heard the boy mutter Bee's name. He prayed the Decepticons didn't hear him.

Fortunately, they didn't because they were too busy laughing before they flew or drove off on the other direction.

Jack waited a few seconds until he no longer heard the Decepticons before he released his hand from Miko's mouth. She spit into the snow beside her when he did. "I know when to shut up, ya' know!"

Jack ignored the stubborn teen and pulled Raf up into a sitting position. The young boy groaned and tried to lean back into the snow wall, but Jack stopped him before he could. "Try to touch as little snow as possible, it'll keep you warmer."

Raf pushed Jack's hands away and opened his eyes so they looked like a normal size, "I'm fine, Jack, honest."

Jack didn't believe him because when his mother had sat him down and gave him a full blown lesson about hypothermia, she listed every single known symptom. Jack could tell Raf had a mild form, but it was developing fast. The young boy was already shivering violently, his skin was pale, and he was stumbling with his movements and speech. Confusion was sure to follow soon.

Jack wasn't aware that he was speaking aloud until he heard Miko laughing, "A class? Remind me to ask about that later." She wiped her eyes and slowly stopped laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, Miko."

Miko smirked and nodded her head. "I will push for details later," she repeated before turning to Raf to make sure he was okay.

Once he assured the girl that he was doing okay she started a conversation with him. "Can you believe his mom made him learn all this?" she said with a smile trying to get one from Raf. "Leave it to Helicopter mom to start training Jack." She could see a small one form, but it disappeared as quick as it came when Jack had to put his two senses in.

Jack crossed his arms. "Miko, if my mom didn't teach me about this we'd be in trouble."

Miko rolled her eyes at this. "I'm just trying to lighten his spirits, Jack."

Jacky's tone softened a bit. "But, I wouldn't need that lesson right now if you had listened to me! Every time the 'Bots go on a mission you don't have to follow them. Just because you want to do something, Miko, doesn't make it right."

Miko knew deep down that he was right. "I realize how stupid I was, but I learned from it and I'm sorry."

"But, Miko this wasn't even a lesson needed to be learned, you just didn't use your common sense. It does not involve a rocket scientist to know that you shouldn't add any unwanted weight to ice and crack it for starters." Jack arched an eyebrow when he noticed that Miko wasn't even paying attention to him, instead she was looking down at Raf with a smile. "Miko, are you even listening to me?"

She returned her attention back to Jack and she nodded. "Yeah, but someone isn't."

Jack looked down and saw Raf sleeping on his shoulder. The young boy looked almost dead because his breathing was so forced and his skin was white as a ghost. But, Raf's little snores could still be heard.

Jack looked up at Miko in shock. "Why are you smiling?"

Miko looked at Jack in confusion. "He fell asleep on your shoulder; that's cute."

Jack looked down again and started to smack his cheek lightly. "Not if he's got hypothermia, Miko. He's not allowed to sleep; he must stay awake." He shook him again gently.

Miko rolled her eyes and leaned into Raf's ear. "Raf, get up!" she screeched.

Raf's eyes opened up slowly and he turned to face Miko. "I'm awake."

She looked back at him, "Yeah, but you weren't a second ago."

"Yes I was."

Miko raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "You're kidding, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You were snoring two seconds ago."

Jack shushed her and ran his fingers through the younger boy's wet hair. "Raf, you were sleeping. You okay?"

Raf coughed into his hands; pale body still shaking. "I'm fine, Jack. Not tired." He quickly wrapped his arms around himself when a cold wind blew and made his shivering only increase.

Jack let go of Raf and stood up. Miko's gaze followed his movements. "Miko, your fort was great from hiding, but unfortunately it doesn't block us from the direction of the wind." He inspected the walls silently for a moment.

Without Jack to keep Raf awake, he was now laying on the snowy ground, almost asleep once again. Miko noticed this and quietly crawled over, taking her light sweat jacket off and laying it down beside him.

She shook his shoulders gently and his eyes opened a fraction of an inch. She slowly and carefully pulled him into her lap. She then lay him in the sweat jacket. Raf's small fragile body fit in the center if it perfectly, and she was able to wrap him up fully with it.

She pulled him into her lap once more, but this time she cradled him like someone would while holding a newborn baby. His tiny body was so pale, the only way that Miko knew he was actually alive was because of his chest. It rose and fell in a way that made her cringe.

She looked up at Jack when he started talking once again. "We have to take this wall down." Jack gestured to the back wall. "And then we'll have to build a wall over here." He pointed towards the opening.

Miko disagreed, though. "Jack, this wall is too deep to unbury, trust me. I didn't build it; I found a mound of snow and so I carved a spot so we could fit. I did see another one further on though. But the reason I didn't use that one is because it's going to be cramped and it's uphill."

Jack bit his lip in thought. "Is it going to be easier to make the fort correctly?"

Miko nodded her head.

"Just how far?" Jack questioned looking off into the distance, where they would soon have to travel to.

Raf started to cough, and Miko in return held him closer. "For us, 10 minutes, for Raf much longer," she noted as she stood up with Raf still in her arms, but Jack shook his head

"He has to walk," Jack commanded.

Miko's eyes widened. "But, look at him, Jack. He's barely awake; he won't be able to make it. Just let me hold him."

Jack gave Miko a sympathetic frown and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The more we keep him moving the better chances we have of slowing down his hypothermia."

Miko looked deep into Jack's trusting eyes and finally gave up and nodded. "Fine, but the second he falls I'm carrying him."

"Deal," Jack agreed, rolling his eyes. He took Raf from Miko and placed him on the snowy ground. The cold temperature of the freezing snow seemed to wake him up more because he opened eyes wide the as one his feet made contact with the ground.

"Raf, you're gonna have to walk by yourself for a while, but when you can't take it just tell us, okay?" Jack said.

"I-I can't," he muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"Yes you can, Raf. We'll help you too," Miko offered. "You can hold my hand as you walk and if you need to stop or if something hurts just squeeze, okay?"

"I'll try," Raf said as he started walking by putting one foot slowly in front of the other.

Miko smiled, ruffling his hair. "That's my Raf."

The walk wasn't that bad, save for a few of Raf's coughs that would have made a smoker cringe. A few times Raf did stumble a bit, but he insisted that he could keep on going. This worried his two older friends because they both knew he was pushing himself too hard.

When the trio finally reached the uphill part of their journey, Jack turned to Raf. "You okay, Raf?"

He panted, but answered, "Yeah, Miko, I'm fine."

Miko and Jack exchanged confused and concerned glances with one another. "Uh Raf?" Jack said, looking down at the shaking boy. "That was me, Jack."

"Oh sorry. Jack," Raf coughed as he looked up at Jack to make sure he didn't get the two confused again.

"Raf, why don't I carry you the rest of the way?" Miko suggested, but Raf refused, shaking his head and insisting once again that he was fine.

"Okay," Jack breathed, turning around to climb the mountain. "Then let's go, shall we?"

Miko saw Raf give a weak nod before she started scaling the hill slowly so Raf could keep up.

He was actually going pretty well- for the first two minutes, but a minute later his knees buckled and fell to the ground. He curled into a ball to keep himself warm, coughing uncontrollably. He was wheezing, and his breathing was being forced. Jack didn't think he'd be surprised if he passed out right there.

"Raf, calm down," Jack said, referring to the young boy's rapid breathing. "One of us will carry you."

He started to refuse. "I'm fine Jack. D-Don't worry about m-me."

Jack ignored him, though. "I am going to worry about you, Raf," he said picking the younger boy up carefully. Jack frowned, looked sadly down at Raf and quickened his pace. They were going to get better shelter, but what really worried Jack was that they still didn't know how or when they were getting back to Base. He did not even know which way had been the direction where the 'Bots were fighting. But, if they didn't figure out, Jack knew they would lose Raf. They had to hurry.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and I hope to have the next edition up soon! I will also try to update Cut, but the next episode I have to do has been taken off YouTube and it has not been on TV yet so I hope to finish that soon. I would also like to inform you guys that I have made an Instagram just for my FanFics, so that is mostly where i will post news on any stories and answer any questions!

Let me know what you guys thought if this so far please!


	2. Mother's Fear

**Sorry for the wait. I didn't expect to have this one up tonight, but I do! Yayyy! I am updating this w/ my iPod and its being a meanie Decpeticon so if there are any mistakes plwase let me know. **

******It's short, but it's better than nothing. Now that summer is approaching us. (Tuesday is last week of classes and finals end the 19) I hope to get more writing done!**

******Without further ado (is that how you say that? I have no clue. I'm just a FanFiction writer what do I know?) here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Jack, Miko, and Rafafel.

3rd POV

Jack, Miko and Raf trudged through the snow mound hill hoping that the direction they were going lead back to the Bots location.

Jack struggled to lift his foot out of the snow for about the millionth time. It's been a little under two hours since they arrived in this snow covered Hell, but to the three, Raf especially, it seemed like eternity.

Speaking of the boy, Miko and Jack had decided to take turns carrying Raf after he had fallen a few times and couldn't get up his last one no matter how he tried. He could no longer hold himself up and he fell into a small ball to the ground. Miko and Jack became very frightened when they called Raf's name, but he didn't respond. After a minute or so, Raf opened his eyes slowly and relieved his two companions.

The two eldest kids tried their hardest to keep him awake by asking him questions about racing, video games and Bee, but even they began to feel sleepy and stopped.

They all felt like zombies just roaming around without a purpose, but Jack forced himself to keep going to the shelter that Miko had seen and this so called shelter was closer to where the Bots originally were so the chance of finding them would increase if they settled there.

Jack didn't even know what he was looking for, so he hoped that Miko was paying attention. And it turns out she was because the next second he heard her laugh, "We found it Jack!" Jack smiled a bit too, but reminded Miko they weren't safe just yet.

She nodded and placed the half conscious Raf on the ground. Compared to the 12 year old, Miko and Jack seemed to be working on a full night of rest. It sure seemed that way too.

Jack turned his attention to the snow ditch noticed that the snow caved in and a structural roof loomed above them. It was a tight fit; Raf would have sit on one of their laps, but all in all it was perfect. The cramped-ness even captured heat and kept it between the three.

All Miko and Jack had to do was clear some snow out of the bottom. Which is exactly what they started to do. They were both on their knees leaning in the ditch digging out snow when Jack felt a slight tug on his pant leg. He curiously picked himself up and turned to see Raf had crawled over to him. "Raf?" Miko, by this time had lifted herself up as well.

"I hear music." He mumbled half awake. He probably would not even remember this moment tomorrow. Or any moment after this. Well, that is if they did get home. Stop! What was Jack thinking, of course they'd get home.

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Music?" Oh no, Raf finally lost it.

Miko smiled, "Raf!" She dove to him digging her hands into all of his wet pockets. But didn't return with anything except now cold and freezing hands. She growled and then grabbed Raf's backpack and stuck her hand into the bottom picking up the slightly wet phone. She laughed in victory before flicking it open. "Hello?"

Jack could hear his mother practically chew of Miko's ear in worry, but Miko quickly jumped in. "Mrs. Darby, we're in the Artic somewhere, we followed the Bots and we need help. Raf fell in the water and is all wet and he can't walk or talk or-"

Jack groaned, "Give me that, Miko!" He quickly put the phone to his head and spoke calmly so he didn't worry his mom. "Mom," But his mother quickly went on about his safety and how they were all over searching for them. "Mom, please calm down. Listen, we're somewhere in the Artic, but I don't know where." He noticed a buzzing grew, they were losing reception or Raf's phone was too wet and was about ro break. "Mom, Raf is sick and we need you to find us in a hurry. Miko and I can't do this by ourselves. We don't know what to do" The phone went dead. "Mom?"

Jack shut the phone in hast and stuffed it back into Raf's soggy backpack. Jack carefully pulled the backpack off the boy's shoulders and picked him up placing him into Miko's arms. "Being him into the fort. I'm going to find the Bots."

Miko shook her head, "No Jack!"

Jack turned his head the other way trying to avoid contact with Miko's pleading eyes. "My mom said the team was out looking for us. That means that they're out here somewhere. We have a better chance if one of us goes to find them instead of waiting until they find us."

Miko couldn't argue with Jack and she knew it. He was right, but she didn't want him to leave and risk his life. She liked it better when the three were together and knew they were all together. She never wanted to admit this, but she felt safer with Jack around. He couldn't just leave her and Raf. She felt her lip trembling and blamed it on the hypothermia for making her emotions wacky. She shook her head, "You can't go alone."

"But Raf can't stay alone either. He could die Miko and I'm his only chance. I need you to stay with him. If you see him sleeping or his skin turning blue, a good way to counter-act the cold is skin to skin contact. You're just gonna have to strip-" Miko made a dis-pleasuring noise causing Jack to look up at her before continuing, "Only down to your underwear, both of you and then you're gonna have to huddle with each other for warmth." He saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes and took her hand. "Miko, you have to. For Raf. Look at him," He paused allowing her to glance at the sickening yet painful sight of their small friend. "He won't care, trust me. He won't even remember and it will only be you and him out here."

She slowly nodded, "Okay, I will, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What is that Miko?" Jack said standing up getting ready to leave.

She wiped a tear from her eye trying to be strong, "You bring us home. Safe. And then slap me a hundred times for being so stupid."

Jack smiled sadly down at her, "I will do my best."

* * *

June

3rd POV

"Goodnight June, see you tomorrow!" A voice called to the tired woman as she picked her purse up getting ready to go home and relax. Relaxing, boy did that sound great to her right now!

"Goodnight, Katie." She waved goodbye before she turned to head through the door. Her hand fumbled inside her purse searching for her keys as she approached her car.

The morning had been very busy, but luckily all of the commotion had died down but around 5. She was now getting off her shift early at 8:30 and she was looking forward to passing out as soon as she had hit the pillow on her bed.

She started the car and exited the parking lot driving down the street praying that this would be a quick ride home. Would Jack be home yet? She wasn't sure. His curfew was 10, but sometimes he was home early. She waited until her first stoplight before reaching into the pocket of her scrubs and pulling out her silver flip phone. She raised an eye to check to see if the light had turned green yet; negative. So she pressed the one and the phone immediately recognized this as Jack's cell phone number.

She waited as the ringing continued on until she heard her son's voicemail. "Hey it's Jack! Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but I'm probably out saving the world right now. I'll get back to you later."

She flipped closed her phone with a roll of her eyes as the light turned green. What an ego everyone who called probably thought he had, but that was a teenage boy for you.

But it wasn't really the recording that annoyed her, it was the fact that Jack didn't answer his cell phone when she had called. That was one of her number one rules; Jack had to always answer his phone when his mother called. No matter where or when. She bit her lip, maybe he was still at Base. He did still have more than a hour until he needed to be home. Her worry diminished a bit.

Instead of turning at the next light to take the street to her house, she continued on straight towards the direction of the Base. If he was still there, she would drive him home so she didn't have to worry about where he might be.

She continued on the street until she almost collided into a cliff wall, but right as she would have hit it, the wall opened up into a large tunnel that lead into what the Autobots called home.

She parked her car and only saw Ratchet in sights. Maybe Jack was with Arcee for a drive. She parked her car and slowly walked out, drowsiness still tugging at the back of her mind. "Good evening, Doctor." She addressed Ratchet climbing up the staircase to sit at the human chair and desk by the main frame. She often saw Rafael working on different projects and aiding the Autobots here.

Ratchet nodded his helm, "Nurse Darby."

June looked up at the computer screen and cleared her throat to get the medic's attention. "So, have you seen Jack. Is he around?"

Ratchet gave her a confused look. "Jack was watching television with Miko and Rafael."

June's eyes grew when she turned too see the space empty. "How long ago was that?" She tried to remain calm.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe a little over three hours." He folded one arm over his chest and used the the other to rub his chin. "Yes," He said gaining more confidence, "all three were."

She stood up quickly and shot over to the couch. All she saw was Raf's laptop open on the couch. She took in a deep breath trying to make a conclusion on the children's where-abouts.

"Where are the others?" She questioned Ratchet.

He turned back to the computer screen to read the coordinates. "The Artic." He stated simply. "Around three hours ago..." He trailed off with a shamed look in his optics.

"Oh no." June breathed looking up at Ratchet. "The kids followed." She hurried over to Ratchet forgetting her previous desperation of sleep. "Call Optimus now!"

Ratchet nodded furiously pressing a button on his side helm. ::Ratchet to Optimus.::

After a second Optimus' booming voice responded, ::What is it, Old Friend?::

Ratchet got straight to the point. ::Are the kids with you?:: June could sense worry in his voice.

::No, I thought they remained with you:: June heard worry grow in Optimus' as well.

::Of course a simple day like that would be to much to ask of Primus.:: Ratchet growled.

::I will check around us.:: Ratchet nodded. While he waited, Ratchet turned his helm to June's spot by his pede. "We will retrieve them, Nurse Darby. They are in some safety because the team is no longer fighting the Decepticons today. We tricked them into thinking our troops retreated while we really just discovered their energon deposit."

June shook her head still in fear. "Ratchet, you are a doctor as well. You know what extremely cold conditions can do to a human's body functions. If they have been out there that long they have to be sick or early stages of hypothermia." She narrowed her eyes sternly, "Jack better have been wearing his jacket or so help me I will ground him until he's 50!"

Optimus' voice returned. ::We see no signs if the children, but they could easily be at our earlier battle site, though I doubt it very much. I do not underestimate out younglings, if they followed, they surely took cover somewhere fairly safe. We will search there.::

Ratchet grunted in response and spoke, ::I will try to track their position here with Nurse Darby. If you figure out anything just call.::

::Same to you, Old Friend. Good luck.:: Once the line was dead, June pulled her phone out once again and quickly scrolled through her contacts until she reached Raf's number. One of them had to pick up. She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the phone ring over and over like a scratched record. She thought she reached the voicemail when she heard a distant 'hello?'

June's face brightened, "Miko! Where are you? I have been worried sick and the Bots are all out looking for you three!"

Miko quickly interjected before she could continue, "Mrs. Darby, we're in the Artic somewhere, we followed the Bots and we need help. Raf fell in the water and is all wet and he can't walk or talk or-" She was suddenly silenced and Jack's voice filled the other line.

"Mom."

"Jack! Honey, where are you? Is Rafael okay?" She was near tears.

"Mom, please calm down. Listen, we're somewhere in the Artic, but I...don't know...where" June grew frantic when the call became staticky.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Mom-sick-'urry!-can't-know-" and the call suddenly ended and she heard a beep that seemed to mock her. It stood between her and her son's safety, it seemed.

Ratchet had heard the whole thing and was already contacting Agent Fowler. Before June knew it, Special Agent William Fowler was rushing through the ground bridge straight to June's side. "Don't worry, Nurse Darby. We will get the children. I promise you. Since you got a call in and his phone isn't off I can track it down." He made his way to the computer.

"But, I lost it." She said meaning the connection.

"Yes, but as long as his phone is still set up, I should be able to reach it." He explained as he accessed a government website that allowed him to put in a phone number to pinpoint it's location.

He quickly typed in Rafael's number and waited impatiently as the page buffered for what seemed like hours before "ERROR' was written across the screen. He took in a quick breath before he turned back to June. "This may be a little more difficult.

June covered her face. "I just wanted to get a good night of rest and I come to find out that my son and Miko and Raf who are just as much as my kids as Jack are lost in the Artic!" She was screaming by this time.

"Nurse Darby, we are-" Ratchet started, but stopped when her anger was turned him.

"And YOU! Where were you when they disappeared? Where were you the two hours that they were missing?!" She shook her finger vigorously at the mech.

Fowler put his hands on June's shoulders. "Ratchet had a job to be doing, Nurse Darby. It could have happened to anyone."

June fell into his arms crying. "I know, but I'm so worried. Not only are they gone, but Raf is soaking wet from water I guess he fell in. He's so small the hypothermia will override his body by now. He's just a boy. He's still just a baby, William and he needs us." She cried more and more.

"I promise you, Nurse Darby. They will return safe and alive. I promise."


	3. What Are Friends For?

**This would have been up much earlier but I had this app that deleted all of my documents so I now have to start over with this and so many more. I just go a new app that is 10 times as better so yeah...enjoy please...**

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

After I had received that disturbing comm. from Ratchet I knew I had to alert the others.

They were sitting on a rock in the energon depot that we had discovered. It was much warmer in here than out in the cold, but in order to find the children we had to go back to the snow.

"Autobots, get ready to roll out."

Bulkhead looked up from his conversation with Arcee. "But Optimus, we haven't warmed our systems yet. We go back out and we'll go right back to it blinking blue."

Arcee nodded her head in agreement. "Bulk's right. I means unless we're headed back to Base."

I shook my helm. "We will go back to Base early as a last resort." I ignored their confused looks and continued. "Jack, Miko, and Rafael followed us out here and we no longer know where they are."

Bulkhead's eyes widened and I could hear him mutter Miko's name.

Bee quickly stood up and started to beep like crazy. "We gotta find them! And fast!"

I placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, "We will Bumblebee, don't you worry."

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Lets go find them!" Bulkhead was half way out of the cave along with Arcee.

I smiled at their courage to help our human friends and turned to our Autobot scout. "Come Bumblebee."

He nodded and quickly exited our haven along with the others. I took a deep breath in before entering the snowy endless plain.

* * *

**Bulkhead' POV**

"Can you shut that music off please?" Arcee had suddenly stopped walking and crossed he arms at me.

I shook my head, "If Miko hears the music, she'll come running."

Arcee groaned, "Bulk, she is going to hear us. She doesn't need music to come."

I glared at her before lowering the volume so only I could hear. Truth be told, the music wasn't just for Miko but for me too. It helped me. It helped me ignore that little piece of inside me that kept nagging that maybe I would never see Miko again.

It's been probably a half hour since we started our search and so far we had found nothing.

We were all below freezing, but there was no way in the Pit we were giving up yet. I could tell Bee was just about to offline from the cold. I noticed his insignia glow blue but he ignored it and kept trekking. I don't blame him, I'd do the same thing.

Arcee was smaller than Bee, but she was older and could hold up. Bee was still a kid in Cybertronian years and he wasn't going to last much longer. I bite my lip before quickening my pace until I was side by side with Optimus."Optimus, we have to get back to Base or at least drop Bumblebee off."

I saw him nod his helm softy before casting an optic over at the kid. I saw worry grow in his and as well as mine when we saw Bee suddenly fall to the ground.

Optimus is a Prime and he is known to keep his cool, but today was probably the first time I ever heard him shout. And not just like yell, but scream. "Bumblebee!"

Optimus was so worried because not only had he fallen, but he wasn't moving. Arcee was by his side and not a moment later so were Optimus and I.

Optimus kneeled down into the snow shaking Bee's shoulder with great strength. I felt useless as I nervously watched.

I get this feeling a lot, I don't know if you do, but sometimes when I watch movies with Miko I find myself thinking, 'It's just a movie and everything will turn out all right in the end.' Well right now I was feeling almost the same exact thing excel that this wasn't a movie, but I still knew Bee would be fine in the end.

I shook my head back to reality when I heard Arcee shouting my name. I followed her intense gaze to find Bee struggling with Optimus.

"Bumblebee, we must get you to safety and fast." Optimus ordered with his 'I'm in charge tone'.

But Bee refused, "Raf needs me. What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned him?!"

Arcee stormed over and took Bee by the shoulders and looked him straight in the optics, "Bumblebee, what happens if-I mean when- we find Raf and he comes back to Base expecting to be greeted by his best friend, but then finds out since that friend was being a stubborn sparkling and refused to take care if himself, he could lose him." Bumblebee looked down in shame. "Think about Raf. He would want you to go back. He is depending on you." She let go of Bumblebee and walked back to me. I gave her a slight nod of my helm.

Her little talk seemed to do good on the kid because the next thing I know, Bee fell into Optimus' arms for support. I heard small sniffles that indicated Bee was crying and I couldn't tell if it was because of the confusion now or his worry for Raf. Maybe it was both.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." I heard Bumblebee sadly beep after a moment or two.

Optimus nodded embracing him a bit more. This was something new entirely; seeing Optimus display affection physically, but we weren't surprised at all. "Do not plague yourself over it. But we must return to Base and recuperate so we may be able to continue our search."

Bumblebee nodded and calmly stood up allowing Optimus to comm. for a bridge.

* * *

**The Autobot Base **

**3rd POV**

June and Fowler sat silently on the couch staring intently over at Ratchet, waiting for anything that could signal the children's whereabouts.

"Have you-" Agent Fowler was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. "_I pledge allegiance to this flag. And if that bothers you, well that's too bad."_ Bill silenced his ringtone once he answered it. "Hello? No, sir. Can't this wait? I just-" He stopped for a second mouthing to June. 'I've gotta take this. Just give me a second.' He pointed over to the large hallway before continuing his conversation with General Bryce as he shuffled into the hallway.

Once he disappeared from view, June stood up and made her way over to the oddly silent medic who was furiously typing away at the computer.

She shyly stood behind him not knowing what to say. She looked around knowing she had a while before Ratchet would notice her on his own, so she cleared her throat, thus gaining his attention.

The clicking of the keyboard stopped and he rotated his helm a bit to see June before completely turning his body.

"Listen," June spoke up. "I'm really sorry about before. You know, yelling at you." She rubbed her arm. "You all know this; I'm a helicopter mom." She sighed. "I'm just not used to my son being exposed to danger."

Ratchet shook his head in disagreement. "Nurse Darby, I should be the one apologizing." He grabbed a nearby wrench an tightly gripped it. June stepped back a bit, not knowing what would happen next. "The kids were being so quiet I had assumed they had gone somewhere else in the Base to do what Miko calls, 'exploring'." He shook his wrench bringing in a shaky breath. "But two hours, Ms. Darby. A fragging two hours of me being just stupid and clueless."

"No, Ratc-"

"Please let me finish." He said in a deflated tone looking deep into her eyes. She nodded her head allowing him to continue. "You all trusted me with the children," He looked away in shame. "and I failed."

"Ratchet, now you listen to me. I overreacted before. They aren't your responsibility. You shouldn't have to worry about them as if they were babies. We should be able to leave them alone for an hour or two without worrying about them getting into trouble." She smiled up at Ratchet rubbing his pede gently. But she frowned once again.

"What am I doing? Nagging your actions and their actions like mine were perfect." She scoffed. "I mean he's my son. They're all my kids, but yet I don't have an ounce of trust for them right now. Why cant i just believe that they'll make it through this? What kind of mother am I? Jack has been to Cybertron! Raf has survived an infection of Dark Energon! And Miko is just well Miko! Of course they can handle themselves. They wouldn't give up. Not unless they wanted to all be grounded until they're 50."

Ratchet smiled lifting the human up so that they were eye level. "You are absolutely right." He smirked. "I've tried to get rid of them, but I just keep on coming to same conclusion; they don't go down without a fight."

June laughed, "That's the spirit, Doctor." Immediately afterwards a call from Optimus came in.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge. The temperatures are too sub-level. Bumblebee needs assistance."

Ratchet quickly activated the groundbridge and watched as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optius carrying Bee stumbled in.

Ratchet and June exchanged a knowing glance and she nodded to him. "Go," She glanced to Agent Fowler who was just exiting the hall. "I'll explain everything Agent Fowler."

* * *

**Miko and Raf **  
**3rd POV**

Miko numbly rubbed her hands on top of Raf's when she heard another shiver take over Raf's body. He groaned nestling deeper into Jack's jacket he was wearing.

Raf's mind went to Jack and he wondered where his older friend had gone to. He mumbled a few words; Miko was unable to understand him. "Hmm?" Miko whispered not wanting to waste energy. She had started to grow cold as well, but she had expected it. Jack told her that soon she would be affected and get a mild case of hypothermia, but it would only worsen.

Raf spoke again and Miko turned her attention downwards. "Jack...gone..." He brought his knees closer to him looking around.

Miko carefully nodded her head. "Jack went to find the others. So they could save us. Jack is out there somewhere..." She hiccuped trying to hold tears back. She had to be strong for Raf. But how could she? Jack had left a little more than 20 minutes ago and it looked that a blizzard would form soon.

"Too cold." Raf said fixing his glasses.

Miko bite her lip and turned her gaze away from the 12 year old. "I know, Raf but," she sucked in a deep breath. "if Jack doesn't go then they'll never find us and we could all freeze and and i-it's just all my fault." She cried squeezing her eyes shut causing tears to fall and leave little frost trails behind on her cheeks.

"Shh." Raf soothed raising a finger to her lips. "My fault too." His voice was slurred and his eyes were droopy, but she was surprised that Raf had said an almost complete sentence instead of a word or two.

Her eyes caught sight of his fingers that had begun to turn blue and she noticed that also had his lips and nose. Speaking of Jack, she desperately tried to remember what he had told her before he left. Come on, think Miko, think. She thought. She racked her brain on what the topic was even about. Something to do with keeping Raf warm. But what?!

"I don't remember." She admitted softly, cursing this hypothermia for giving her short term memory loss. All she could remember that it had something to do with skin to skin. Skin to skin? Skin to skin. What on Earth did that mean?!

Raf brought her out of her thoughts by trying to slip the strap of her spaghetti tank top off. She looked down at Raf pulling it back up. "Raf are you cra-" She stopped short when she heard him take in a deep breath.

"Skin," he pointed to his hand. "skin." He pointed to Miko's hand.

"What?" Then it all came crashing down on her. She remembered it all.

"But Raf can't stay alone either. He could die Miko and I'm his only chance. I need you to stay with him. If you see him sleeping or his skin turning blue, a good way to counter-act the cold is skin to skin contact. You're just gonna have to strip-only down to your underwear, both of you and then you're gonna have to huddle with each other for warmth. Miko, you have to. For Raf. Look at him, he won't care, trust me. He won't even remember and it will only be you and him out here."

Miko gulped reliving the memory. She had to strip both of them down to their underwear and then snuggle to keep warm. No way. I can't, she thought, we're friends and it would be weird. How was she supposed to do this? It was impossible.

"No it's not, Miko."

Miko jumped when she suddenly heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it belonged to.

"Miko." The voice spoke again trying to gain her attention. Miko wasn't sure if this was her conscience thingy or she had finally just lost it. She was hoping for number one, but she had a feeling it was more of the second one.

"Miko, he is relying on you." She looked around suspiciously. That voice sounded a lot like...

"Bulkhead?"

"Listen kiddo, we're on our way, but you just gotta hold on."

She could nearly die of happiness. "Raf! Did you hear that?! Bulk is coming to save us!" She shook the boy with excitement while he simply stared up at her with a weird look.

"Miko, just listen to me please. We are coming, but we won't make it in time. Not if you don't listen to what Jack said. The team is counting on you to do what's right. Don't let them down. Don't let me down."

Miko smiled happily, "Alright Bulk, I'll do it. But you have to promise that you'll find us."

She heard Bulkhead chuckle, "I'm proud of you." And she didn't hear anything else but silence. Not the silence while he waited for a reply, but the silence where she was alone and she knew it. All except for Raf- oh no Raf!

She turned her attention to the boy who was trying his hardest, but began to fall alseep. "No Raf! If you fall alseep, I'll break your stupid race car!" She shouted in his ear. That seemed to open his eyes a bit, just enough for her to address him. "Bulk is coming; I heard him. But first, I've gotta play my part." She said proudly.

She took in a deep breath slowly letting it out before she carefully unzipped the large jacket (compared to Raf's normal size) and spread it out behind them. She then took hers off and places it next to his. She figured this would be enough room for them to lay.

Then she decided to work on the actual undressing part. She uneasily started to unbutton Raf's shirt until she reached the last button. She tried to slip his arms out as easily as she could without hurting him. She peeled it off his wet body and threw it to the side. She glanced back at Raf and grimaced when she saw his bare chest struggling to move up and down. It was only now when Miko realized how small an fragile he really was. And how careless she had been.

She shook these thoughts out of her mind. If she was to save them both, she needed to hurry now. She untied his shoes and took them off along with his socks. She placed them to the side along with his shirt before turning back to him. She inwardly groaned when she realized she now had to remove his pants.

She bite her lip looking up. "Bulk, do I have to?"

She faintly heard his reply, "Yes Miko."

She rolled her eyes before awkwardly moving her hands to his zipper. She wanted to get this over with. Quick and painful; like ripping off a band-aid. So in hast, she unzipped his pants and lowered them a bit off his waist, but making sure his underwear did not come down with it. She slowly pulled them down with one hand and used the other to hold his boxers just in case. Once she saw the end of his underwear, she sighed in relief and quickened her pace.

He mumbled and moved around a few times making her task that much more difficult, but soon she had Raf stripped down and laying on the dry coat. Now all she had to do was undress herself. She quickly kicked her boots off into the pile and began to take her shorts off. She would have kept the socks on, but she wore tights which covered her entire and therefore defeating the purpose, so she pulled those off too. Next came her two shirts into the pile, the whole time not taking an eye off of Raf who was facing the other direction.

She shifted uncomfortably feeling exposed and the sharp gusts of wind on her half naked body. She didn't think it would be this difficult to convince herself to press herself against Raf, but it was. She didn't want to. It felt wrong and uncomfortable. She sighed looking up, "Any help, Bulkhead?" She needed his inspiring words for that extra push she thought, but it turns out she didn't need to hear him. Because instead of convincing her by speaking, Raf suddenly fell into a deep fit of coughs that scared the young girl. "Okay! Please, I'm going! Just stop hurting him!" And just like that, they just stopped. She breathed a thank you before laying down next to Raf a few inches away, she hesitated until she remembered his coughing. She was at his side in seconds.

His back pressed against her chest and torso while his legs attached themselves to Miko desperately. She wanted to pull away from his freezing and wet skin, but the way he snuggled further into her made her stop. He was depending on her. And Jack was right, Raf didn't care that they were both half naked locked into a spooning position, she was helping him and she felt important.

She sighed lifting and arm and draping it over his body pulling him closer. It felt that he was already starting to warm up. Miko hoped it stayed this way, but she knew it wouldn't. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "I lived up to my deal, Bulk. Now it's your turn."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this next installment. It was going to be muxh longer but i wanted this uo tonight and i am fragging exhausted. I have a summer life ya know. Sleeping and eating and writing and thats lretty much it... but i still need sleep...**

**And um that whole part with Bulk, that was herself imagining Bulk in her mind. He wasn't there or anything. It was a hallucination. And I was asked if I ship Miko/Raf and the answer is yes. But not in this story. They're just getting this because its important for later on. So yeah what else. I hope you enjoyed it. Goodnight and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Sense of Belonging

**Raise your hand if you cried during the season finale. *slowly raises hand* It was by far the best episode I've seen. Well done Hasbro, although you shattered my heart. But you're not here for the episode you're here for an update and so I shall deliver one to you. **

**Disclaimer- there's are so annoying. If I owned tfp, it would not be ending with only 3 seasons. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jack**

**3rd POV**

Another step closer to finding the Bots, but even closer to hypothermia. It's that simple, no matter how close Jack was to victory, the hypothermia will win in the end. He didn't even have his survival kit on him. If he knew that they'd be trapped here, then that would have been the first thing he grabbed.

_Even if we do make out of here alive, I do not want to be the one to receive my mom's wrath. I doubt even Ratchet can stand it. No doubt he's getting his end now for letting us slip out. _Jack thought to himself.

Jack could almost hear the yelling now that they were surely going to receive from his mom. There was no doubt in his mind they were getting a long lecture about running out here if they got back to Base.

It was Miko's idea and he knows they know this, but when push comes to shove they're all in this together so Jack knows it's only fair to share the blame.

Although, he was peeved at Miko for causing this, right now he didn't care about anything except her safety. The first thing he was going to do right as he got back to Base was give Raf and Miko a hug that could crush them. Because when he was honest with himself, he knows for a fact there was a high chance they wouldn't make it out of this. Too high.

But whatever the outcome turns out to be, that does not change the fact that he trusts Miko and Raf with all his heart right now to be keeping warm. Jack knows it's getting late for Raf to be able to prevent this, but Miko still has a chance and says to keep them both semi-warm.

Of course, her health was decreasing as well, but he figured her and his health would be around the same, his if not worse, so it would be easy to guess her condition. Raf's? Well Jack just always assumed he was much worse. Way too worse.

And that's when the wind picked up. The speed increased pushing against him. Soon, snow was being swept around nicking his numb face like tiny knives. He gritted his teeth through the pain and continued to trek on towards where he assumed the 'Bot's battle had taken place (he couldn't see anything right now to be able to tell). He lifted his hands in front of his eyes when the wind started the whip the snow violently towards his face.

He began to shake. Both from fright and he was freezing. _No_, he thought, _I have to keep going. If I don't the 'Bots will never find Raf and Miko. _

He stumbled blindly around until he was forced on his butt when he walked into the pede of a Cybertronian. His eyes widened and he quickly started to push himself backwards, until the femme was familiar to him. "ARCEE!" He yelled picking himself up in hast.

This was defiantly not a joyous yell. He was horrified. She was not standing up and responding, she was laying in the snow, almost covered, and lifeless.

He ran to her chassis and quickly climbed up her and over to her spark. He saw no signs of holes indicating a plasma cannon shot. He body was frigid when he placed his hands on her spark. She died because of too exposure to these cold conditions. "No, no, no." He muttered, getting increasingly louder each time. "No. No! NO!" He hit her chest causing a loud vibration to echo. He screamed into the air, but the wind dragged his screams away behind him as it fiercely blew behind him.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he bowed his head into his lap. But, his tears soon turned into sobs when it settled; Arcee was dead because she was looking for him. It was all his fault.

* * *

** June**

**3rd POV**

June arrived in the hallway just as Agent Fowler was shutting his phone. She heard him muttering under his breath and she sighed sadly before clearing her throat.

"The 'Bots are back," Fowler's face lit up, but a second later he frowned sadly when June finished. "without the kids, Bill."

Hearing herself say this racked her body with sobs. Fowler walked slowly to the woman and held her in his arms. "They are strong, June, you know that."

"I'm so stupid." She interjected with her fave buried into her hands. "So so so _stupid_."

Fowler lifted her head up and looked her sternly in the eyes. "You are not stupid, do you hear me?"

She shamefully looked away and spoke softly, "After I found out about Arcee and the rest of the 'Bots I thought Jack would be safer. That was until I realized how much danger those kids are put in every time they show up here.

"I am thankful for every single one of those 'Bots out there." She pointed towards the main hangar. "I am ashamed to admit there are times though when I wish to God that they never interfered with our kids' lives, Agent Fowler." She sighed shaking her head.

"But then I realize how much they need the 'Bots." She laughed but it was humorless. "We both know that the 3 of them aren't popular; let's face it, their only friends are each other.

"Miko, I mean her host parents are 'scared' of her and she's always in trouble in school. She's always reprimanded for listening to music _too_ loud and wearing the 'wrong' clothes, but when she comes here she's free to be herself. Bulkhead allows her to be who she wants to be.

"And Raf is one of five kids, the smallest _and_ youngest. Easy to be forgotten. But here, Bee never forgets him. They're always there for one another. And Jack's always telling me Vince and his gang are always picking on him at school for being a nerd or small or weak. Mentally and sometimes physically. And I told my son, 'You treat Rafael like a younger brother; if someone picks on him, you stand up for him when he can't." She sniffled looking up at Agent Fowler. "And do you want to know what Jack told me?" Fowler took her hand in his and she continued. "He said, 'Mom, he _is_ my little brother and I won't hesitate to knock Vince into next week if he hurts Raf.'" She started to cry again.

"I never suspected anything unusual about Jack until he started to hang with Raf and Miko." She took in a deep breath so her words were clearer for Agent Fowler to understand. "I never realized just how much he needed a brother. How much he needed a sister. How much he needed _friends_. He got along fine with everyone at school I assume; save for Vince and them. But once he was with Raf, Miko, Arcee and the others all day, I always came home to see him so much happier. Because he had real friends he could spend his days with.

"Those three have gotten so close and it's times like this when I regret ever wishing that this family never connected because we're a miracle. I couldn't be more thankful in my life." She took a well needed tissue from Fowler's extended hand. She blew into it before apologizing.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Nurse Darby. Sometimes hearing yourself say it makes it easier to believe."

She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"We will find them if it's the last thing we do."

"Agent Fowler is correct, Nurse Darby." A new voice grabbed their attention to the entrance of the hall where Optimus stood.

"Optimus, I didn't know you were there." June blushed pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"The children will return home soon, safe and sound." He kneeled down to level the best he could with the two humans. "But I think it's best we go see how Bumblebee and the others are fairing right now."

They both nodded their heads following Optimus as he entered the main hangar. Just before he exited the hall, he looked down at June. "Nurse Darby, you were right about the children needing us and each other," he paused shuttering his optics before continuing. "But, I don't know if you know how much _we_ need _them_."

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain in my helm. I groaned weakly lifting my servo up to rub it.

I don't even know where I am, but I hear the others quietly talking around me. Ratchet's voice pulled me from my half-conscious state. "His systems will be fine once he is warmed up. He is lucky you brought him in when you did."

I onlined my optics and sent myself into a panic attack remembering the problem we were in before I blacked out.

Raf. Where was he? I was responsible for him and I gave up before I could bring him home.

I shot up in the medical berth screaming. "Raf!" Ratchet's servos quickly grabbed my arms to hold me down. I desperately tried to fight his grip off, but I was even too weak to do that.

My wailing continued though, louder and louder. "Let me go! He needs me! Ratchet, stop it, you frag-head!"

June and Fowler stood away; my beeping bewildering them. I saw June turn to Arcee and say something and Arcee answered back softly, presumingly translating.

I swung my arm wildly to get loose. Bulkhead stepped forward, but Ratchet ordered him back. Ratchet always told us not one 'Bot could get away from him when we tried to get out of check-ups; this was one of things he was experienced on from Cybertron.

Bulkhead obliged, stepping backwards to Optimus' side. Optimus looked down and nodded.

I pushed Ratchet back a bit, but he pushed me back harder into the berth before straddling on my legs and holding my arms above my head. "Raf!" I cried shuttering my optics when coolant began to spill.

"Bumblebee listen to me. You better stop this sparkling behavior. You are a grown mech for Primus' sake! You blacked out looking for the children and if you don't stop this fighting then Primus slag it, we will bring back the lifeless corpse of Rafael instead of a breathing one. So I suggest you calm down."

Ratchet huffed knowing that he went a little far, but I also knew that this would be the only thing to break that could break me from my trance.

I looked up at Ratchet filled with shame. "I-I'm sorry, Ratchet." I breathed relaxing in his grip.

He grunted. "Just calm done, Bumblebee. We cannot retrieve Rafael if we have to attend to you." He repeated before he carefully lifted himself off of me and let go of my wrists.

I lifted my body off the berth and faced the shocked expressions on my comrades' faceplates before me. "Guys I-"

But Bulkhead interjected before I could finsish, "No need, Bee. We understand you completely. But that doesn't change the fact that the kids still haven't been found and us sitting here on our rumps is not helping."

Ratchet picked up an armful of large thermal blankets and handed one to every one of the other 'Bots while he explained. "You all are too cold at your at your core, so I will search for the children and then return back to thw Base so we are able to take shifts."

"Ratchet," Bulkhead started, but the older mech shushed him.

"If you go back our there, your systems will freeze in minutes." He offered one to Optimus, but the Prime shook his head.

"I will be accompanying you, Old Friend. You cannot go alone, in case of an emergency you must have someone to help."

Ratchet started to contend to Optimus' reasoning and say that he had also been exposed to the artic's perilous weather as well, but Arcee stopped him. "Ratchet, if you're gonna go, you need back-up and right now, Optimus is your best option."

He huffed and grunted opening the ground bridge. "Fine then, let's get going."

* * *

**Ratchet and Optimus **

**3rd POV**

"Did you check around here, where the battle first took place?" Ratchet asked as he desperately fought through the snow that was being whisked harshly around him. The snow pellets did not hurt, but they were very irritating and still very cold.

Optimus grunted, trudging through snow mounds answering, "In the beginning of the search, but that was around a joor ago."

Ratchet nodded turning to the leader, "We should start there because I am sure that's where kids would head; wherever they last saw you four."

Optimus nodded his head continuing to trek on.

"Optimus," Ratchet lifted his helm from his scanner. "I have picked up on an organic life signal up ahead." He smiled adding. "And his or her's health is surprisingly well considering the circumstances."

Optimus smiled as well and lifted a digit to point to a field of dead Vehicons spread across the ground.

The two made it there in serval minutes and would have been there sooner if the blizzard had not been against them.

"Keep your optics out for one of the children." Optimus instructed looking down to the ground.

Ratchet nodded and used his scanner as a guide to pinpoint the child's location. It wasn't the scanner that helped him in the end though; it was the familiar sounding screams that were being thrown across the wind. He perked his helm up turning to Optimus. "Optimus." He whispered.

"What is it-" He started, but Ratchet was quick to silence him. "Listen." He whispered with a digit to his mouth.

Optimus raised an eyebrow at the medic, but complied and soon enough heard what Ratchet did.

"No! No! No!"

Optimus and Ratchet immediately looked at each other and nodded. "Jack." They said in usion.

Optimus nodded his head and not a second later they both hustled towards the screams. Optimus stumbled once and Ratchet quickly grabbed hold of the Prime's hand. "I've got you, Optimus."

Optimus smiled, "I am fine, Old Friend." But he made no attempt to shake off the medic's grip.

"Once we find the children we will get you back to Base, Optimus."

"Let us worry about the children first."

Ratchet grunted as the two continued on until in front of them laid a dead Vehicon with Jack sobbing on top if its chassis.

He was pounding and pounding through tears. "Arcee! Don't you dare die on me!"

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged confused glances. "Jack..." Optimus kneeled down and put a hand gently on the boy's back.

He jerked his body away, tears freezing on his cheeks.

Optimus flinched and pulled his hand back. "Jack, we have to get you back to Base."

Jack pushed himself up stumbling. "Arcee is dead and all you care about is getting back to Base?! Well, I'm staying right here with her, Optimus!"

Optimus opened his mouth to speak again, but Ratchet stepped forward instead. "Jack, look at me. The temperature has affected your mental stability. That is not Arcee." Ratchet tried to lift Jack up, but he pushed himself back. "Jack, trust me."

He looked at Ratchet, then at Optimus and finally he looked down at the Cybertronian he had once thought to be Arcee. Once his eyes settled on the Decepticon, he shrieked jumping to his feet towards Optimus' outstretched hand.

"Optimus...Ratchet..." He whispered stroking Optimus' digit to see if he was real and not just imaging them. "Are you really here?"

Optimus nodded and brought him closer to his spark. "This is really us, but that is not Arcee."

Jack gulped wiping his eyes and cheeks. "I know, I just thought, I mean I didn't know-" he started but Ratchet interrupted him.

"Hallucinations. An effect of hypothermia." He mumbled scanning Jack. He turned to Optimus. "Keep your chest plates closed because too much warmth at once could send him into cardiac arrest." He turned back to Jack in hast. "Where are Miko and Raf?"

Jack shivered and pointed behind the medic. "Not too far, they're hiding in a snow bunker and keeping warm."

Ratchet looked at the direction he was pointing to and turned his direction back to Jack. "Miko mentioned something about Rafael falling into water. Is he okay?"

Jack was still for a moment before he shook his head. "He's the worst out of all of us. Ratchet," He took in a deep breath. "I think there's a chance that Raf's not gonna make it."

"Primus." Ratchet breathed flickering optics trying to remain focused, but the thought of losing Rafael dazed him. He didn't think the youngling was in that much danger.

A shake on his arm broke him from his thoughts. He shook his head looking at Optimus. "I'm sorry?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet and repeated, "Should we drop him at Base or continuing?"

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Optimus. He may be our only chance at finding Rafael and Miko before it's too late."

Optimus looked down at Jack who was curled into his chest. "Will he not get colder?"

"As long as he is as he is now, you spark should warm him through-out the journey." He turned to Jack. "How far are they, Jack?"

He looked up Ratchet. "About 15 minutes."

Ratchet nodded confidently with a smile. "We can make this, Optimus." He nodded at him and Optimus nodded back.

"I am ready, Old Friend. Let's go find our family."

* * *

**Please enjoy this sorta-short update. I hope to update soon! Hopefully shorter than a month like this update.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please?**


End file.
